


【14/初代】未归之人

by xuyuanshu



Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 14席 - Freeform, Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, M/M, 爱梅特赛尔克 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuanshu/pseuds/xuyuanshu
Summary: 从那天起，他们再也没有见面，直至死亡。
Relationships: 14席/爱梅特赛尔克
Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553734
Kudos: 3





	【14/初代】未归之人

爱梅特赛尔克永远无法忘记的最重要也是最痛苦的三天，一是行星之理崩坏的那天，二是海德林将世界分为十四份的那天，最后，是14席离开的那天。  
“这根本完全不靠谱，谁知道创造出来的会是什么东西，为什么要把赌注放在一个完全不确定的因素上！”一向老好人的14席露出少见的怒容，对着拉哈老爷子怒吼着，吼完就转身离开了议会厅。  
“让他先自己静静吧。”拉哈布雷亚看着14席的背影，对想追出去的爱梅特赛尔克说。  
留下的人就着创造星球意志的细节讨论了一整天，等爱梅特赛尔克回家的时候已经是深夜，被灾厄蹂躏的世界在此刻似乎突然平静下来，泛着红光的天空也恢复了深夜该有的墨色，繁星像是铺洒在黑色纸张上的白色墨点一样密密麻麻的呈现在夜空，从那天起永远环绕在耳旁的流星撞击地面的巨响也在这一天的夜晚平息。  
寂静得让爱梅特赛尔克甚至有些不习惯。  
回到家，14席已经换下了长袍，穿着普通的衬衫靠坐在床上，手里拿着一本书。见爱梅特赛尔克回来，他放下书，走到爱梅特赛尔克身边，帮爱梅特赛尔克把换下的长袍挂在衣帽架上。  
14席没有问爱梅特赛尔克会议的结果，同样的，爱梅特赛尔克也没有开口提刚刚发生的事，只是如同平常那样，两人坐在餐桌前享用着迟到的晚餐。  
由于早到家的是14席，晚餐有些一言难尽。在做饭方面一向和创造魔法一样烂的他，煮出来的东西大概也只有爱梅特赛尔克吃得下。  
“下回可以少放点盐。” 吃完的爱梅特赛尔克擦了擦嘴角，手指微微颤抖的拿起桌上的石榴汁喝了一口，这一口让他的声音也颤抖了起来“糖的罐子上贴有标签.....不，下次还是我煮饭。”  
这种甜和咸味混合的味道，比单纯咸到发苦更恐怖.......爱梅特赛尔克一脸生无可恋的给自己猛灌了三杯水，努力冲刷掉嘴里可怕的回味。  
“抱歉，今天有点走神。”  
收拾好碗筷的14席往爱梅特赛尔克的嘴里塞了颗薄荷糖，不好意思地挠挠头。他的味觉没有问题，自然也是知道自己把今天的晚餐弄得有多可怕。  
14席坐在爱梅特赛尔克身边，低垂着头掰着自己的手指，似乎想说些什么，但又不好开口。爱梅特赛尔克注意到了他的恋人的欲言又止，歪头靠在男人的肩上“怎么了？”  
男人用手指梳理着爱梅特赛尔克的深棕色长发，沉默了一会，鼓起勇气说：“我可能要离开一段时间。”  
“去哪？”  
“我也不知道，总之就是....”  
“我知道了。”爱梅特赛尔克直起身，打断了不知如何解释一脸纠结的14席，他把14席不知何时垂下的鬓发撩到耳后，认真地直视对方如同海水一般湛蓝的眸子“我会等你的，早点回来。”  
“嗯，我很快就回来。”14席这样承诺到。  
接下来他们又如同平常那样，一起躺在床上交流着前段时间拉哈布雷亚发表的论文的内容。具体说了些什么，爱梅特赛尔克已经记不清了。  
回过神，他已经被14席压在了身下。同是棕色的长发相互交织着，挺立的性器被温暖炽热的手来回抚慰。  
“哈迪斯.....”14席温柔的声音萦绕在爱梅特赛尔克的耳旁。他低语着恋人的本名，亲吻着恋人苍白却有劲的肉体，在上面印满自己的痕迹。手上的动作也毫不放松，一只手揽着爱梅特赛尔克的肩颈，另一只手则在他的下身煽风点火。  
14席不时抚摸揉按着爱梅特赛尔克的大腿内侧，腿根几乎是爱梅特赛尔克的死穴，他仅仅是触碰了几下，爱梅特赛尔克羞长的腿就无法自制的微微颤抖，性器也颤颤巍巍地吐露着粘稠的液体。他一向擅长控制力道上的轻重，当然也很擅长将这种控制力移植到别的方面，比如现在，爱梅特赛尔克的性器就在14席灵活的手指的挑逗下硬的发疼。  
“好了，【】，快点.....”爱梅特赛尔克催促到，在14席略有疑惑的眼神中，伸出手环住14席的肩在他耳边解释到“明天还要早起。”  
“好吧。”  
被恋人催促的14席吻上他的唇，轻轻用舌尖舔过柔软的唇瓣，接着侵入对方的口腔，半强迫的促使爱梅特赛尔克的舌头与自己的舌头交缠，掠夺着他的气息。感受到爱梅特赛尔克开始喘不上气后才放开，带着安抚意味的舔掉他嘴角来不及咽下的唾液。  
另一方面，原本抚慰着爱梅特赛尔克阴茎手向下伸去，指尖轻戳着已经被14席进入过无数次的入口。即便爱梅特赛尔克在催促，也不能就这样直接进入，哪怕这原本就不是用来承受的穴口已经被他侵入过无数次，他也不会采取这种可能导致爱梅特赛尔克受伤的方式。14席微微调动以太凝结出透明的啫喱状液体涂抹在穴口的软肉上。  
过于冰凉的液体碰触到火热的肌肤冷得爱梅特赛尔克打了个寒颤，他轻轻踹了14席手臂一脚，手肘支撑身体抬起头抱怨“太冰了....你的魔法真是的....”  
“抱歉抱歉。”14席拉住爱梅特赛尔克踹他的腿，低头从脚踝一路舔咬到腿根，敏感部位被吮咬传来的麻痒感让爱梅特赛尔克倒抽了口气。14席趁着爱梅特赛尔克因快感瘫软的时候，把已经被手心捂热的润滑液体均匀的覆盖在手指上，揉了揉湿淋淋的穴口缓慢地把手指插入进穴内。  
即便润滑的液体已经不再冰凉，但还远不及火热的穴肉，突如其来的凉意使爱梅特赛尔克一瞬间因不适应绷紧了身体。14席轻轻拍了拍爱梅特赛尔克的臀肉，低头如哄骗一般亲亲他的嘴角“放松。”  
“你能不能别像个诱拐犯一样。”爱梅特赛尔克浅金色的眸子里写满了毫无力道的嫌弃意味，虽然抱怨着，却很诚实的深呼吸，尽力放松身体，还抬起头吻了吻14席的脸颊。14席的手指渐渐深入，揉弄扩张着略有僵硬的穴肉，抽插了几下，感觉到穴肉微微软化后，又加入两根手指。三根一起在穴内翻搅，在大量融化的润滑液的作用下带起粘稠的水声。  
被14席搂着的爱梅特赛尔克闭着眼，低声呜咽着。酥麻的感觉随着14席的动作从后穴沿着脊柱一路蹿入大脑，思绪逐渐变得浑浑噩噩。但光靠这样，怎么也达不到顶点，他拉了拉14席的头发，睁开眼，声音里带上一丝难耐“唔...进来....”  
14席抽出了埋在爱梅特赛尔克体内的手指，按住对方与自己相比略显纤细的腰，把自己早就胀痛不已的性器抵在他臀缝间的穴口来回摩擦了一会，先是顶开穴口的软肉，浅浅地挤了进去，接着一个挺腰将性器深埋进火热湿滑的甬道。  
他熟知爱梅特赛尔克所有敏感的部位，在缓慢的挺进等对方适应后，14席引导着爱梅特赛尔克环住自己的脖子，把他抱了起来，让他坐在自己的身上，这个姿势也让阴茎进入的更深，像是一根钉在体内的柱子一般。14席的手一边揉捏着他紧致富有弹性的臀肉，一边施加力道把人抬起又放下，同时自己挺动腰身，狠狠蹭过最能让对方无法忍受的一点。  
爱梅特赛尔克有些受不了这过分累积的快感，他的腿缠着14席的腰，脊背绷直，头搭在14席的肩上不时磨蹭，14席的肩膀已经布满他留下的咬痕，背部也留下了大量指甲造成的划痕。  
被划破的皮肤传来火辣辣的疼痛感，但这只能让已经沉迷于肉欲的14席更加兴奋。他低声呼唤着爱梅特赛尔克的真名，舔吮着他的耳垂，他们俩都出了一身汗，而14席的腹部除了汗水外，还沾着大量爱梅特赛尔克高潮时射出的精液。  
觉得自己也快到达顶点的14席，往前把爱梅特赛尔克放倒在床上，自己压在他的身上，扣住他的腰抬起他的臀部，大开大合的操干着。两人链接的地方湿得一塌糊涂，润滑的黏液在激烈的抽插中被打成白沫，随着14席的动作溅落到床单上弄出一片湿痕。由于已是深夜，哪怕爱梅特赛尔克刻意隐忍压制，他颤抖的喘息仍然清晰的传达到在他身上开垦的男人耳里。  
这时候的14席已经不在意技巧之类的东西，完全凭借最原始的本能如野兽一般撞击，最终，他选择放纵自己把精液注入了被他肏干得温顺的甬道内。  
爱梅特赛尔克喘着气，等呼吸稍微平复点便拍了拍14席示意他从自己身上起来。失去阻挡的浊白液体从微微红肿的穴口内滑落，顺着他修长白皙的腿淌到地上。被折腾过度有些脱力的爱梅特赛尔克把自己的重心支撑在墙上，他回过头看向14席，吩咐着男人收尾“把床收拾干净，我去洗澡。”  
等他把自己清理干净回来，所有一切都已经收拾好，就像刚才的情事完全没发生过一样。14席也已经把自己弄干净，盖着毯子躺在床上。爱梅特赛尔克打了个哈欠拉开毯子爬上床，把自己埋进14席怀里，闭上眼。就和理崩坏前的每一天一样。  
第二天早上，14席和爱梅特赛尔克告别，只身一人离开了Amaurot。而爱梅特赛尔克每天都会在某个地方等待着14席的身影，就这样，一直到海德林击碎世界的时刻，他都没有等到那个说很快就会回来的人的归来。  
原初世界的英雄确实是个大麻烦，但是这倒是他第一次见到接近同胞的灵魂强度，也正因为如此，本来只想旁观他变成最麻烦最大的罪噬者的爱梅特赛尔克制造出了他曾经生活的城市，引导英雄来到这位于漆黑海底的幻影之地。  
然而就当英雄再也承受不住过量的光的时刻，在刺眼的光芒中，他看到了那熟悉的身影，那张他等待了不止多少岁月的面孔。  
“不，不对。你只是一个破碎的躯壳而已。除此之外，什么都不是。”爱梅特赛尔克注视着原初世界的英雄，说。  
不像...完全不像。  
不管是脸，还是气息，都已经改变了。  
甚至这家伙做的饭还是正常食物的范围。  
完全找不到那个食言的家伙的痕迹。  
爱梅特赛尔克用尽了全力，明明可以在白圣石下撤退的他，最终却选择了与原初世界的英雄，他的碎片战斗到最后。光的以太化为的斧子穿透了他的胸膛，即使是原生种无影，在承受了这样的攻击后也会死亡，名为哈迪斯的男人维持了一万多年的夙愿，到这也不得不走向结束。  
消散的瞬间，爱梅特赛尔克似乎看到了14席带着他那长得像能飞的白色海狸的造物从城外归来。  
“你这么快就回来了？”爱梅特赛尔克问。  
“啊？不是说了我很快就回来吗。”14席递出不知道什么时候弄出的一串火红的石榴花，上面还带着些露珠。“这是赔礼，让我亲爱的爱梅特赛尔克大人等了这么久。”  
冒险者看着无影的以太消散在空中，不知为什么，他似乎看到了一个穿着和那些幻影相似衣服的男人站在无影身边，那个和他有着相同的发色和眼睛颜色的男人对着他笑了一下，但下一秒，那里却空无一物。  
错觉吧。冒险者这样想着，转过身走向他的同伴。


End file.
